


Jensen has a little pretty….we all know what Jensen has

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-14
Updated: 2008-10-14
Packaged: 2018-09-03 03:52:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8695363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Jared is obsessed with Jensen’s assInspired by a comment Jared made about Jensen’s morning routine.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
> **Author's notes:**
> 
> Warning: Inappropriate thoughts about candy

Jared was trying to read the bedside clock thru bleary eyes when he realized it was a day off.  He could roll over and go back to sleep.

 

Wait a minute, he thought, it’s a day off.  I can go exploring.

 

He rolled over to where Jensen was laying on his stomach facing away from Jared.  As gently as he could, he raised up to make sure Jensen was actually sleeping. He heard soft, even breathing.

 

Good.  He couldn’t help smiling as he pulled the covers down, making sure not to wake Jensen.  

 

When they started sleeping together, Jared loved to look at Jensen’s body.  His nipples, his cock and balls, his belly button, tried to see all the places that had freckles.  After thirty seconds, Jensen’s shyness would kick in and he would make Jared stop by puling up the covers.

 

So Jared waited until Jensen went to sleep and then he would explore.

 

Jensen’s legs were spread with one knee pulled up.  Jared eased down the bed until he was eye level with Jensen’s prefect pretty little ass covered with a smattering of freckles.  Jared wondered how he could get Jensen naked out in the sun to see if it would freckle more.  He liked cute little freckles.  He remembered hearing somewhere “happiness is a woman with freckles on her knees.”  

 

The thought happiness is Jensen with freckles on his butt struck him so funny he started giggling like a nine-year boy.  Jared pulled his pillow down to muffle his giggles.  He checked again to make sure Jensen was still asleep.

 

Then he stuck out his tongue, pointed it, and lightly wrote JENSEN IS MINE on one cheek.  That was when he noticed the underside of Jensen’s balls.  He couldn’t resist blowing on them.  Jensen made a huff sound and reached under himself to scratch his balls.  Jared froze.  He let out the breath he was holding when the hand flopped down on the bed and Jensen’s breathing evened out.  He grinned, happy to find a new fun way to wake Jensen up.

 

He scooted closer so he could see inside the crack. Jensen’s brownish pink hole was still gaping a little for the previous night’s love making.  He put his chin on his hand and thought about what else he could do with that little hole.  

 

He could stuff Twizzlers in it. And every time he wanted a Twizzler, he would pull Jensen’s pants down, pull on his cock and a Twizzler would pop out.  Once again he had to bury his face in the pillow to muffle the hysterical nine-year-old boy giggles.  Imaging Twizzlers popping out of Jensen’s ass was also making him hard.

 

Chocolate!  Stretch Jensen and stick a chocolate candy bar up his ass.  Then just lay back and lick as the chocolate melted.  He remembered putting some miniatures in his backpack after wrap last night.  Now he was painfully hard and leaking on Jensen’s leg.

 

He kneeled between Jensen’s legs and started pulling on his cock. He leaned down so the cock head was rubbing against a cheek on the down stroke.  He started stoking faster thinking about rubbing his whole cock against the freckles.

 

He came with a loud moan.  His cum pouring out of him coating Jensen’s ass, running down between his cheeks.  

 

“JARED!”

 

Jensen was glaring over his shoulder.

 

“Did you just cum all over my ass?!”

 

Jared nodded, still holding his cock.

 

“Clean me up.”

 

Jensen thought that’s what I get for living with an ass man as Jared slowly licked him clean.

 

The End

 

Reviews are always welcome.


End file.
